A Little Humble Help
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Ichigo wakes up one morning during the ten-day training with Urahara with a little problem... luckily, Urahara knows just what to do about that.


Ichigo groaned, rolling over. He sat up, shaking the sleep from his eyes, and grumbled to nothing about how horribly he slept. After all, sleeping in a thin sleeping bag on the rocky ground underneath the Urahara Shouten didn't exactly equate to a good night's sleep. He rubbed his eyes, yawning, and as he shifted he noticed a little something in the sheets.

Shit! He cursed, looking around quickly. He couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that no one was there. And of course he couldn't sense anyone, but he never could anyway. What did he do? He could jack off, but if Urahara wasn't there now he would be any minute, and Ichigo didn't really feel like being caught doing something so embarrassing. Urahara would definitely laugh at him, the jerk. He could wait for it to go away, right? But Urahara would probably attack him straightaway, and he'd definitely get killed if he was distracted by his predicament. Besides, maybe Urahara wouldn't see the bulge under his baggy hakama, but Yoruichi certainly would. She always seemed to be looking for those sorts of things. Then they would _both_ be laughing at him.

What about the bathroom? He could go upstairs into the shop with the excuse of needing the pot and then swiftly and quietly take care of his problem. That could work- if he got out of there before Urahara showed up and didn't run into Yoruichi. Okay, he had a plan. He should be able to do this. He started to get up- and promptly froze as a light chuckle behind him startled him. He whirled around, his feet tangling in the sleeping bag, and he fell flat on his back. He looked up at Urahara, who was a few feet in front of him with his damnable fan.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said.

"Like hell it's a good morning," Ichigo grumbled, propping himself up on his hands as he looked away. He kept talking, hoping to keep Urahara from noticing the obvious. He suddenly really wished he'd worn more than his boxers to bed. "I barely get any sleep at all! How can you expect me to be able to fight like that?"

"Now, now," Urahara said, "you say that as if it were my fault!"

"It is!" Ichigo snapped. "If you would let me sleep upstairs on a bed, I'd be ready to go in the morning! The ground's damn hard down here!"

"Apparently that's not the only thing that's hard," Urahara said knowingly, snapping his fan shut and using it to point at Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo felt his face heat up, and he bristled.

"Sh- shut up!" he yelled. Oh, great, just great. Urahara opened his fan back up, chuckling again.

"Oh my, so touchy!" he said lightly. Then he got serious- sort of. Those twinkling grey eyes still smiled amongst the shadows cast by his hat. "It's nothing to be so embarrassed about, Kurosaki-kun. It's a natural occurrence for someone your age. As a fellow male, I completely understand. Now, if it were Yoruichi!" he said, laughing. Then he stopped, looking back at Ichigo. "Allow me to offer you my humble assistance," he said.

Ichigo felt his face go beet red. "You- you pervert!" he shouted, backpedaling a little on his hands. Urahara feigned hurt.

"Oh dear, Kurosaki-kun, such a painful accusation!" he said, placing a hand on his chest. "And here I was just trying to help you out."

"Why would you _want_ to help me out?" Ichigo cried. "That's just gross!"

"Well, there's a simple reason for that," Urahara said, blatantly ignoring the last part of Ichigo's statement. "You see, I couldn't have this happening to you often, as it takes away from our training time. We only have five days left, and you need every minute you can get. Now, if the orgasm were intense enough, these hormone-related issues go away for sometimes two weeks at a time. That would give you plenty of time to get to the Soul Society and back, so you wouldn't be distracted there, either- but you're young and inexperienced, and don't know how to fully pleasure yourself. I just want to help you in that respect," Urahara finished with mock concern, "so you don't find yourself in a hard place once you get to where you're going."

"L-liar," Ichigo said with little conviction, looking away.

"I'm not," Urahara countered. "You and I both know it would be problematic for you if you wound up in this predicament while in SeiReiTei." Ichigo blushed and glowered a little at the ground. "So, Kurosaki-kun, what do you say?"

Maybe it was the arousal talking, or maybe Ichigo wasn't fully awake yet, because he hunched a little into himself and said, "O-okay, fine. Just-! Just don't get all freaky, okay?" Ulquiorra chuckled.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun," he said. "Now, follow me. There's a room up in the shop that's unoccupied."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo spluttered. "Wh-why do we have to go up there?"

"You're the one who said the ground was hard," Urahara grinned. "And don't worry, Tessai and the kids are picking something up across town and Yoruichi isn't in right now." Ichigo grumbled. Urahara beckoned. "Come on now. Or are you reconsidering?" Ichigo glared.

"Absolutely not," he spat, stumbling to his feet. He shook the sleeping bag off his ankles, standing there awkwardly. He knew that his boner was blatantly pleasant. He rubbed his arm, trying to avoid Urahara's gaze. The other man stepped past the redhead, grabbing his wrist and toting him behind him.

"Well then there's no reason for you to stand there like that," he said simply. Ichigo wondered what 'like that' meant, but he followed the shop owner anyway. The grip on his wrist wasn't tight, so he could get away if he wanted to, but he didn't see the point. Even when Urahara let go and nudged him up the ladder, Ichigo didn't bother trying to run. He just climbed up, Urahara behind him.

Urahara led him through the shop and up the stairs, holding open a door for him. "You first," he said, smiling. Ichigo looked into the room and gulped. This was a little crazy. But he stepped in, looking around even as he felt Urahara step close behind him and close the door. There was a bed tucked into a corner, actually rather like where he put his bed in his own room, and a bedstand with multiple drawers beside it. That was it though. He wondered why it was so sparsely decorated.

"This is one of the shops' guest rooms," Urahara said, taking Ichigo's bare waist in his hands and pulling him against his own body. Ichigo gulped again, feeling easily how real Urahara was against his back. "The reason I'm not letting you use it is that Yoruichi's room is right next door, and she's a rather promiscuous woman. You need all your sleep." Ichigo decided not to point out at the moment that it was hard to get 'all your sleep' when rocks were digging into your back. Urahara's breath ghosted over his ear, and he shivered at the feel. It was new.

He felt Urahara lick at the shell of his ear, and wasn't really sure it felt particularly good. It was warm. And wet. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, though, so he guessed it was okay. Urahara kissed at the side of his neck lightly, and Ichigo found that he liked the way that felt. Urahara's lips were soft. Still, though, it wasn't arousing, and his need throbbed to remind him of that. He didn't exactly know how to bring it up, though, so he just kind of stood there.

Urahara's hands started to wander up and down Ichigo's sides. The touch was light, but not teasingly so, and that Ichigo did find libido-inducing. For some reason, the skin on the sides of his ribs was unusually sensitive and Urahara's touch sent it tingling. Ichigo felt something wet close on his neck, and realized that Urahara was giving him a hickey. His nose wrinkled, but he didn't pull away. Urahara licked, still sucking, and Ichigo tried to get used to the feeling. The hands pressed a little harder, and Ichigo was glad for the distraction. He shivered.

Urahara must have noticed, because he wound one arm around Ichigo's neck, breathing on Ichigo's shoulder. The other hand kept going, up and down, up and down, even as Urahara pet at Ichigo's abs. he rubbed in circles that went slowly downward, closer and closer to Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo couldn't help how that excited him. Urahara, head resting on Ichigo's shoulder, was watching his hand and Ichigo knew it, and for some reason unbeknownst to him he really couldn't care. He started to pant as Urahara twisted his fingers gently in the short red hair leading into Ichigo's boxers.

Then, gently, Urahara followed that trail down into that concealing black fabric, and Ichigo didn't even notice that he wasn't touching his side any more. Those long, pale fingers played with the course hair right at Ichigo's base without actually touching the wanting flesh. Ichigo was panting in earnest now, craving Urahara's hands on him, but Urahara seemed content to just fool around like he had been. Ichigo growled, almost subconsciously, and Urahara's eyes slid to his face.

"Something the matter, Kurosaki-kun?" he asked. Ichigo glared.

"You know exactly what's wrong, you-"

"Now, now," Urahara cut him off, "just relax. You will get exactly what you want. Just enjoy what's happening." Ichigo gasped as Urahara cupped his balls lightly, as if weighing them in his hand. Then Ichigo moaned, leaning his head back and letting Urahara support him. Urahara's mouth went back to the light mark he'd made before, and as he sucked at it this time Ichigo felt a spike of lust. Urahara's hand strayed up to gently caress Ichigo's hard rod.

"Ugh!" Ichigo grunted, his hips moving into the touch eagerly. He felt Urahara smirk against his neck, pressing on a little bump just underneath Ichigo's base. Ichigo jumped, thrusting his hips forward. "Dear- agh!" he cried, and Urahara chuckled. Oddly enough, Ichigo could feel the vibrations that made. Urahara's mouth moved, and his hand started travelling up Ichigo's cock at an outright teasing pave and pressure. Ichigo panted heavily.

Urahara bit down at the juncture between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, and then the next thing Ichigo knew Urahara was thumbing his slit. He gasped, bucking into Urahara's ministrations. Holy _shit._ Urahara licked at the dark mark he'd left apologetically, rubbing his calloused pad over Ichigo's oversensitized head. Ichigo let out a tremulous moan, feeling the precum spreading around. It was so good it almost hurt.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Urahara let him go. He stumbled, having to struggle to catch himself, and glaring at the green-clad man walking over to the bed. Still, though, when Urahara sat down and patted the mattress beside him Ichigo walked shakily over. When he sat- it wasn't really sitting, more like his knees giving out at a relatively opportune time- Urahara immediately laid him down. Ichigo felt a churning of nervousness. He didn't really want to get in too deep here. Urahara pulled a long sating tie out from under the covers they were laying on, and before Ichigo could say to do anything his wrists were being tied together over his head.

"He-hey!" he protested, squirming underneath Urahara. "What do you think you're doing? You can't tie me up!" Urahara clicked his tongue.

"Really, now, Kurosaki-kun, it's almost like you don't want to do this!" he said. "Don't worry, it's exciting! And," he said before Ichigo could get anything out, "I won't gag you at any point, so if I'm doing something that makes you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I swear I'll stop. Trust me," he said, grinning down at the tan young man as he tied his wrists to the headboard. Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Like anyone could trust _you,"_ he said, glaring half-heartedly at the wall. Urahara could be heard chuckling- again.

"You shouldn't make that face," he warned, "you look so cute I just might have to kiss you." Ichigo blushed bright red.

"I- I am _not_ cute!" he shouted. Urahara just grinned.

"Right, of course, you're sexy. My bad," he joked, putting his hand on the bedside table. To do that he had to lean mostly over Ichigo, and the exposed part of his chest was real close to Ichigo's nose. Ichigo leaned his head up and licked it, getting a little slobber on the edge of that green haori. He felt a decent amount of satisfaction at the way Urahara's body went rigid in surprise. Urahara looked down, blinking at Ichigo with curious, slightly wide eyes. Ichigo sent him a look that told him to hurry up. Urahara laughed lightly.

"Alright, alright," he said, leaning down and letting his breath tread lightly on Ichigo's bare chest. "Hold your horses, Kurosaki-kun." He kissed Ichigo's chest in a short trail to one of his nipples, and Ichigo couldn't help but shudder as those soft lips brushed against it. He didn't know until just then how sensitive his nipples were. He gasped when Urahara's tongue lapped at one. He snapped his gaze down to the blonde man laying on him, starting when he realized that Urahara was looking at him too. Smirking mischievously, Urahara licked again before biting lightly.

A spike of lust went through Ichigo's body at the feel, and he grunted. Urahara's smirk grew, and it gave Ichigo a second of warning before Urahara both licked and pulled at the same time. Ichigo bucked up, and groaned as his clothed erection rubbed against Urahara's abs. What Urahara had done just then- it was an exhilarating cross between pleasure and just the slightest amount of pain, and it was damn arousing. Ichigo panted, biting back a noise as Urahara moved off to lavish the same attention on the other one.

Ichigo saw out of the corner of his eye Urahara's hand opening up one of the drawers on the bedside table. He pulled it back out, obviously fisting a handful of something that Ichigo couldn't see. Urahara's other hand pressed on his stomach, rubbing patterns in the skin there. The things in Urahara's hand got dumped on Ichigo's chest, and the thin white disks made his skin buzz. He looked at them, confused, as Urahara sifted through them.

"What are those?" he asked somewhat breathily. Urahara detached himself from Ichigo's erected nipple to answer.

"Electrodes," he answered. "They're prototypes- don't worry, I've tested them before- prototypes for what I hope to be future interrogation devices."

"Interrogation?" Ichigo spluttered. "You mean torture! You are _not_ putting those things on me!" Urahara just kept looking through them before picking one out and holding it up.

"I told you, Kurosaki-kun, I've tested them. In fact, I've used them on myself," he said, even as Ichigo tried to wiggle away. "And their shock intensity is very low. There's no way they could hurt you. After all, why would I hurt my precious student?" he asked, cocking his head with an infuriating smile.

"Forget it!" Ichigo said, trying to move away. "I'm not gonna be your lab rat!" Urahara pressed the disk to Ichigo's nipple, the first one he'd pleasure, and Ichigo gasped. It was oddly warm, and formed to the shape of his flesh. He could feel a humming sensation surround the area of what felt like the muscle underneath the nub, hardening it more, and Urahara playfully flicked the raised bump through the electrode. "Ugh!" Ichigo grunted, flopping his head back. He couldn't deny that felt good.

"See?" Urahara chuckled, placing another on the other nipple. "Not painful at all." He slid down Ichigo's body and Ichigo watched him with a definite lust. He shivered at the way Urahara trailed kisses down his torso adoringly, all the way down to the rim of his black boxers. Urahara nuzzled his cheek against the prominent bulge there the way a cat rubs its head against your hand, and Ichigo hissed at the friction. His mind was torn between that and the electrodes still buzzing away.

Urahara didn't seem to be in any big hurry, but Ichigo sure as hell was. He was going absolutely crazy like this, with that insistent cheek teasing him. He bucked his hips, growling at the increase of pressure and staring down at Urahara as the older man looked up. Urahara sighed, but slipped Ichigo's boxers down nonetheless. Ichigo breathed through his teeth in a drawn-out hiss as Urahara pulled them down torturously slowly, the fabric scraping against his oversensitized skin. He got the distinct feeling that Urahara knew how torturous it was, and did this specifically for that reason. Then he boxers were down and his cock sprang out, hitting his stomach. He could feel the splatter of precum on his abs.

Urahara licked his lips absently, looking down at Ichigo's man-meat, and Ichigo couldn't repress a shudder at Urahara's hungry expression. It was unbelievably erotic to have someone looking at _him_ like that. Urahara leaned down and licked a slow, wet line up Ichigo's dick, making Ichigo grunt in pleasure and gyrate his hips down into the feeling. Urahara lapped at a spot just below Ichigo's head that had a little cluster of nerves. Ichigo moaned, arching up into Urahara's face.

"A-ah!" Ichigo choked, arcing higher than before as Urahara cupped Ichigo's swollen head with his tongue. He felt Urahara pin his hips down as he twirled his tongue around, presumably to keep him from jamming his sex into the poor shopkeeper's face, and being unable to move like that was thrilling. Ichigo panted, tossing his upper body around as he felt a familiar round warmth being pressed to that spot beneath his head. The electrode pulsed twice on the nerves there, and as Ichigo fought against the noises springing into his throat. He nearly choked on his own spit trying.

Urahara chuckled, looking up at Ichigo. Ichigo opened his eyes a crack to look down his body at the man between his legs, and found with a spike of lust that Urahara's precious hat was crooked on his head, giving him a windswept and passionate look. "You don't need to hold back, Kurosaki-kun," he said with this usual light and airy voice, but his stormy eyes glinted with something much more dangerous. "This room his soundproof, no one but me will hear you scream." Ichigo shuddered.

Urahara kept looking at Ichigo in a horribly sexy way, and Ichigo was transfixed by those eyes. One of Urahara's hands started rolling around Ichigo's balls, and Ichigo's breathing got even heavier, but he couldn't look away from Urahara's gaze. He gasped, his eyes going wide and his head flying back as the electrodes suddenly sent a shock throughout his body. "Guh-ugh!" he cried, his toes curling as his muscles contracted beautifully. It almost hurt, and that was why he loved it.

His body fell back onto the bed as the disks went back to their quiet humming. He gasped for air. Down his body, Urahara chuckled playfully, still rolling those testes around in his hand. "Did that surprise you?" he asked innocently. "I suppose I did forget to warn you. Well, allow me to inform you now. Those electrodes release minor electric shocks at random, and any time I add one more they all increase slightly in voltage. Here, let me show you…" Urahara said, taking another from the pile on Ichigo's abdomen. He licked the bottom of it before pressing it to the nub between Ichigo's cock and balls (balls which he was still enjoying playing with) that he'd pressed before. Ichigo jolted.

"Agh!" he cried out, not only at the new stimulation but at the sudden and surprising and deliciously wonderful heated pins and needles feeling in all the places that the electrodes were. And Urahara was still playing with his sac. He moaned, feeling a thick drop of precum slide down his cock and flow over his balls onto Urahara's hand. He felt Urahara's hands disappear and looked down to see Urahara holding his hand in front of his face and looking forward at it curiously. Ichigo panted like a dog, watching with half-lidded eyes as Urahara licked Ichigo's liquid off his hand.

He kept watching as Urahara leaned down and lapped up the hot trail, starting at his balls and heading all the way up, making Ichigo's breath hitch. "You taste decadent, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said breathily, not looking up but letting his breath and lips just brush Ichigo's hard flesh. Ichigo shivered at the feel. Urahara let his tongue ravish the area, and Ichigo moaned headily as Urahara gave his groin a cat-bath.

"Gah!" he shouted, eyes popping open as his dick was suddenly engulfed in a scorching, wet heat. He arced up, pushing his hips up into Urahara's face. He groaned as he felt his head slip into Urahara's throat. Urahara just let it in smoothly, chuckling at Ichigo's eagerness. Ichigo's body reacted wildly at the sinful vibration, a strangled cry breaking past his lips.

Urahara smiled, pushing Ichigo's hips down patiently and holding them there. He started up aggravatingly slowly, dragging his cheeks against Ichigo's heated, needy skin. Ichigo pulled on his restraints, letting out a long gravelly sound through his teeth. Urahara paused for just a second at the top, breathing a breath out his nose that hit Ichigo's saliva-covered skin and raised goosebumps on his arms. Then he started back down, still impossibly slowly. Ichigo squirmed. "Uh! _Ugh!_" he panted, his head entering Urahara's throat again.

He had _never_ imagined he could feel this good. He'd always known there were things better than just jacking off, but this was _amazing._ He had never been so hard. But damn, Urahara was going so slow! He tried to thrust up, but Urahara's hold on his hips was too strong. Frustrated noise kept coming out of his mouth, and he didn't even try to stop them. The electrode on his left nipple pulsed, and he gasped.

"U-Ura-ha-ra!" Ichigo cried in a gruff voice, "damn it, you – ah!" He quaked and arced his top half as Urahara effectively deep-throated him, swallowing directly after. Ichigo cried out, feeling his stomach start to tense in a different way. Urahara gulped again, and then pulled suddenly away. Ichigo looked down at him, glaring a little even as he shuddered with the impact of his cock on his abs. Urahara just looked up at him, tying a short piece of satin tightly around his rod.

Ichigo shivered as Urahara blew frigid air onto his cock, but bit back any pleasured sound. "Hey, wh-what do you thi-iiiink you're doing?" he demanded, his voice heavy. Urahara looked up at him.

"What am _I _doing, Kurosaki-kun?" he asked. "Well, as you can see and as we agreed before, I am on the road to make you orgasm intensely enough to keep your teenage hormones at bay until you have saved Kuchiki-san." Ichigo winced at the feeling of Urahara's finger circling idly around his head, trying to make his legs stop shaking so badly.

"Then why did you st-ah-mmmm," he moaned, trying to keep the noise minimal (because Urahara didn't need to know how much this was affecting him) even though both electrodes attached to his penis were suddenly sending out an electrical shock that rocked reality on its hinges. He forced himself to stay as still as possible even though the undeniable pleasure wracked his body hard. The voltage went back to a dull buzzing, and Ichigo panted.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara chided, "no need to be so impatient. I promised I would bring you to completion, and I will. Just immerse yourself in the moment." Ichigo choked on a gasp as Urahara pressed his knuckle against the small expanse of skin between the redhead's cock and his ass, stimulating some _something _that had stars erupting in Ichigo's vision. He jerked reflexively.

Urahara chuckled, but Ichigo couldn't pull his mind together enough to tell him off for it. He gasped for air, shuddering, and oh _God_ that was wonderful. "Good, isn't it?" Urahara asked. "That's what we call your prostate." He pressed again for emphasis. Ichigo cried out, and something was thrust into his open mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Urahara's hand in front of his face, and thus decided that what was in his mouth had to be fingers. "Suck on those for a little," Urahara said, "make sure you get them really wet." Ichigo thought that was a little odd, but as the electrodes shocked him again he decided he didn't really care.

He sucked compliantly, fumbling as he tried to coat them well. He hadn't realized until just then how numb his tongue was going. Urahara lightly stroked at the delicate patch of skin, making Ichigo shiver with the promise of that mind-blowing pleasure, and a line of spit dripped down the side of his face. He felt Urahara shiver, and for some reason that sent a huge spike of lust through him. He redoubled those efforts on those fingers.

Urahara pulled them out quickly, though, almost fast enough to make Ichigo miss the little popping sound it made. "Relax," Urahara forewarned, and suddenly something slim and slick wiggled inside of him. Ichigo gasped, thrashing a little and trying to get away from that feeling. Urahara put his other hand on Ichigo's lower stomach, restating, "Relax."

"Ho-how can I relax, you-yai!" Ichigo yelped as another finger was added.

"You might want to try breathing," Urahara suggested, scissoring. Ichigo squirmed, opening his mouth and seeing something like urgency pass through Urahara's iron eyes. Then something that absolutely blew him away, something that made white explode in his vision, happened. He couldn't make a sound as he arched up violently, quaking. Urahara took his fingers away, and Ichigo collapsed, gasping. Was that his prostate too? It was so much _better_ than before.

Urahara was sensitive to the fact that he was overloading the poor teen's senses, and so sat there waiting for Ichigo to catch up. But when Ichigo bucked again involuntarily, groaning (Urahara thought he electrodes must have pulsed) Urahara just _had_ to poke it again. The groan became a near-scream suddenly, and Ichigo tightened beautifully around his fingers. This time he didn't back off but rubbed at it insistently, watching Ichigo yank on his restraints as he thrust his shuddering hips up.

Ichigo flopped back down when Urahara finally let up, gasping and glaring at the chuckling blonde. He huffed loudly, his cock absolutely drenched. This was impossible. But hell, he didn't care. Urahara looked up at him with laughter in his grey eyes, adding the third finger. Ichigo could feel the twinge of pain as he stretched, but Urahara's hand gently travelling up and down on his dick was enough apology for him. "Huh, huh, _ugh,"_ he panted, Urahara leaning down to lick away some of the copious precum.

Urahara curled his fingers once, and Ichigo cried out and bucked. Then the fingers were gone, and Ichigo bit his lip to hold back a whimper of loss. Urahara hurriedly fished around in the drawer, pulling out something long and thick-ish and purple. Ichigo started as he saw it. That was not what he thought it was… right? Urahara took it in his mouth quickly, pulling it back out wetter than before, and pressed it against Ichigo's hole. Ichigo's eyes got wide.

"No!" he said, tossing himself around. "Nuh-uh! You are _not-_!" Urahara kissed him quickly, cutting off his stream of words. Ichigo tried to talk angrily into the kiss, but it was hard to do with Urahara's tongue down his throat. He felt the dildo start to press in, and clenched his walls against it. Urahara hummed into Ichigo's lips, as if telling him to relax and let it in. Since the dildo didn't stop coming, and fighting it hurt, Ichigo did relax- as much as he could.

Then it was in, and Urahara pulled off of the kiss with a gasp. Ichigo panted, grabbing for air and glaring at the older man. Urahara smiled. "It gets better, Kurosaki-kun," he panted. Ichigo glowered.

"You said you wouldn't do anything if I told you not to!" he growled. Hurt flashed through Urahara's eyes.

"But you _didn't_ tell me not to-"

"Because _you_ wouldn't let me!"

"This'll feel good, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said. "I promise." Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but it just came out as a gasp when Urahara adjusted the dildo. Ichigo jerked as he plastic pressed against his prostate. "See?" Ichigo glared half-heartedly.

"Shut up."

"As you please."

Mad as he was, Ichigo couldn't deny that it felt am good. He let his head fall back, moaning languidly as Urahara drew the dildo slightly out only to push it in again, hitting the prostate. Ichigo panted, his chest heaving, and Urahara stopped. Ichigo looked down at him, wincing in pleasure as the electrode on his base pulsed faintly. All the pain was forgotten. Urahara only grinned, flicking some switch.

Ichigo did something akin to screeching, his eyes popping wide as he arched so far back he thought he might break his back. The dildo hummed lightly as it vibrated against his sweet spot, making his whole body tighten. His balls tensed, and he groaned in disappointment as the satin kept him from cumming. He bucked wildly until Urahara pushed him down. He moaned.

His eyes screwed shut, he could hear Urahara's chuckle. "Uggghhhh!" he groaned. It was unbelievable. He felt one of the shopkeeper's hands leave his hip, digging around inside the bedstand, and then heard a lighter flick on. It was nearly impossible to open his eyes, but he did, just enough to look to the side and see Urahara light a big red candle. He panted, wondering vaguely what that was for. His eyes went wide and he groaned as all of the electrodes pulsed at once.

"You make the most lovely sounds, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara commented, flicking one of Ichigo's covered nipples. Ichigo strained upward, crying out. He jerked his head around, orange hair flying as he moaned. "Oh yes, very lovely." It was said more to himself than to Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's mind was shutting down. Trying to comprehend any of this hurt more than it helped, and the pleasure was _so great. _But he couldn't cum- he couldn't cum, and it was killing him. He tried to plead to Urahara with his body, arching and moving and moaning incoherently. His eyes were closed, and he couldn't for the life of him open them, but he had to be affecting the older man. He _had_ done all this to him, so he had to think Ichigo had a nice body, right? And he said he liked the way Ichigo moaned. So maybe doing this was going to get him what he needed?

Ichigo suddenly made a much louder sound as something burning hot fell on him. He looked up at Urahara, eyes filmed with lust, and the older gentleman smiled playfully back. He held the hot candle in his hand, and tilted it so the melted wax poured onto Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grunted, his muscles contracting every time a drop hit him. It felt _so good._ The trail of wax slowly started heading down his abdomen, and he groaned in anticipation. He wanted it there, wanted the painful pleasure. His mind ceased to tell him how wrong this was.

He took his feet and put them against Urahara's crotch. Urahara gasped, and Ichigo could feel how hard he was through his loose green pants. He concentrated all his efforts on that bulge, rubbing it with his feet like he would if his hands were free, clumsily traveling up and down. Urahara dropped the candle, the flame blowing out as it fell and bounced to the ground, putting his hands on the mattress on either side of Ichigo's hips. Ichigo watched him hunch over, shuddering, his pale fingers clenching in the sheets. Ichigo couldn't see his face, only the top of his hat.

Ichigo kept moving jerkily, wincing again as another electrode sparked. He watched Urahara struggle, and it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Urahara was fully clothed, but seeing him nude at that moment wouldn't have been so arousing. It was a rush of power, to see the effect he had on the older man. "S-stop," Urahara choked. "Stop, Kurosaki-kun."

"Why?" Ichigo asked breathily. "Doesn't it feel good?" Urahara put a hand on Ichigo's stomach, pressing down hard and looking at Ichigo with sharp, lusty eyes that he had never seen on the other man before.

"Because I won't be able to hold back," he said, pressing down almost painfully. Ichigo shuddered happily.

"So don't," he said easily.

"You don't know what you're asking," Urahara ground out.

"So tell me." It was Urahara's turn to shudder.

"I don't go easy."

"Thank God."

Urahara growled. "That's not what you want."

"Maybe it is," Ichigo gasped. "Maybe it's what I've wanted all along. Maybe it's _all_ I want. Maybe I've thought about it. Maybe I haven't, and I just _need _you. I _need_ you now, Urahara."

Urahara gave a massive growl, pulling the dildo out and throwing it somewhere random, and suddenly Ichigo was full. He gasped as Urahara's head rammed straight into his prostate. Urahara was wincing. "So tight, Kurosaki-kun!" he grunted. Ichigo just bucked up desperately.

Then Urahara was moving impossibly fast, their hips slapping together. Ichigo arched back and screamed, "Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes! Ah, more, come on, _yes!_" Urahara groaned. Ichigo, he realized, had _no_ idea how sexy he was crying out like that. The bed rocked beneath them, and Ichigo squirmed. One of the electrodes lit up, and a hoarse cry came out of his mouth.

He bucked up into Urahara's thrusts frantically, nearly sobbing in the blinding pleasure. His mind had completely abandoned him now, only functioning enough to feel, and that was more than enough for him. He moaned headily as Urahara increased his pace, hitting his prostate hard with every thrust, and heard Urahara pant. He offered himself up to the older man happily, eyes screwed shut, not worrying anymore whether or not he was turning the other man on. He jumped as the electrodes yet again lit him on fire.

Ichigo could feel how his back rubbed against the bed, how his wrists began to chafe as he jerked on his restraints wildly. The room was filled with the scent of musk and sex and sweat, and he could feel his body slick with the lattermost. The bed kept hitting the wall with Urahara's powerful thrusts, and Ichigo keened. Everything was crashing on him at once, and he was drowning in such a euphoric way.

Suddenly Urahara switched positions, hands on Ichigo's tan thighs as he got up on his knees. He grunted, and Ichigo shouted as he found himself all bent up and _hot._ He bucked harder than before, his nails digging into his palms as this new angle allowed greater access to his place. Ichigo's eyes popped open as Urahara pounded into him, nailing his prostate dead-on.

"Ngh-aaahhh!" he cried, attempting to move _some_how, but only succeeding in swiveling his hips he tiniest fraction. Urahara gasped. Ichigo, panting wildly, did it again out of curiosity. Urahara growled, tightening his hold on Ichigo's legs and going still faster fueled by lust. Ichigo screamed, swearing that Urahara had found a way to use shunpo in his gigai. Urahara's head sunk into Ichigo's prostate, making the young boy toss himself around.

Urahara felt impossible spikes of arousal, looking down at Ichigo. The redhead looked gorgeous, his tan face flushed, his orange hair unruly, his body folded, electrodes and candle wax dotting his skin. Of course, it didn't hurt that his dick was swollen and red, that his chocolate brown eyes were brimming with lust, and that he had Urahara's cock jammed inside of him. Urahara panted. God, this was a dream come true- quite literally. He couldn't count how many times he'd woken up with a boner because of his student.

Ichigo felt something lightly drop onto his stomach and looked up. He gasped, seeing the green-and-white striped hat sitting there and snapped his gaze up to the man who usually wore it. He moaned outright. Dear God, Urahara was absolutely orgasm-inducing with his hat off. Those grey, grey eyes, the stubble, the chiseled features, the blonde, blonde hair. Ichigo longed to tangle his fingers in it. Urahara looked right into his eyes, and the lust he saw there made him tip back his head and let out a tremulous moan.

Quickly, though, Ichigo could feel Urahara's pace growing erratic. Was he close? Would he let Ichigo cum too? Urahara thrust harder, deeper than ever before, and Ichigo started to garble incoherently. "Yes, yes, God, Ura- guh! Ugh! There! Right- THERE! Agh, aha, yes, more, more! Come on- ah! Ah!" He could feel how desperate his body was, his balls tight and heavy and his cock painfully swollen, Urahara growled, complying to Ichigo's demands, and Ichigo cried out. His eyes rolled back as a terrifying pleasure came over him. He _needed_ to cum. He _had_ to.

"Please, please, let me- please! Agh! God, yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES!" he cried out, jolting as the electrodes lit up. He felt Urahara's hand go to his needy cock and groaned, pressing his hips up in encouragement. Then Urahara pulled off the satin.

Ichigo's eyes sprang wide as he absolutely screamed, unable to see a single thing through the white glaring at him. He felt his whole body tense as his own cum spurted out, coating his stomach and chest. At the angle he was twisted at, it dripped down toward his collarbone hotly. His back nearly snapped as he arched as well as he could in his position. Explosions wracked his body.

He vaguely heard Urahara groan above him. His toes curled and he shuddered, his flow coming to a stop slowly. Urahara stayed tense for another moment before falling forward onto Ichigo limply. Ichigo fell back into a horizontal laying position, Urahara's hat crushed between them. Urahara slid out on the way down, but stayed on top of Ichigo. His clothes were coarse.

They sat there for a minute or two, panting. Ichigo felt Urahara nuzzle into his shoulder, his stubble prickling the skin that was oversensitized from his orgasm. Then Urahara reached up and untied Ichigo's wrist, gently rolling off of him with a smile. Ichigo rubbed his wrists as Urahara pressed again on the electrodes, making them come loose and peel off. "Urahara," Ichigo said, "if _this _room is soundproof, I'd be willing to bet the one next door is too. Why _really_ do you not want me to sleep in here?" Urahara blinked before smiling.

"Because," he said, getting close to Ichigo and looking at him with adoring eyes, "I would be in here molesting you every night." He leaned forward quickly and pecked Ichigo on the temple before standing up and stretching languidly. Ichigo watched him oddly. Urahara took his hat and put it back on his head before turning back to his student. "Come on, Kurosaki-kun," he said, "it's time to get back to training. We've lost quite a bit of time." His tone wasn't teasing or flippant as usual, but soft.

Ichigo nodded, slinging his legs off the side of the bed once he had his boxers on. He heaved himself onto his feet, knees wobbling. He managed to stay up for maybe two seconds before his legs gave out on him. Urahara caught him easily, chuckling. "I think we can wait a little longer," he said, setting Ichigo back on the bed.

As the shopkeeper crawled up and patted the mattress, signaling for Ichigo to lay down next to him, Ichigo pondered a little. He lay down, pouting a little and knocking Urahara's hat off to thread his fingers through the other man's coarse hair. Urahara chuckled, wrapping his arms loosely around Ichigo's waist and pulling him a little closer. Ichigo decided that things would be rather interesting from now on. Urahara tilted his head a little to allow better access. Very interesting

Ichigo was looking forward to it.


End file.
